Blown to Dust
by batarang notebook
Summary: Wally West has ceased to exist. But only in the eyes of the world. In spirit. He is going to get back alive, to Artemis, to Dick, to the Team, and his uncle. He will see them again. No matter the cost
1. Prologue

That final burst of speed. The exhilaration. The feeling of being torn apart. Blown to dust, scattered into the wind, the North Pole. The last thought before becoming "dead", 'Oh man, Artemis is going to kill me.' And he faded into nothing.

He awoke. 'Aren't I supposed to be dead?' But looking around himself, he wasn't dead. He could see the North Pole, Artemis, Kaldur, Uncle Barry. As well as Dick. The poor guy was holding himself the best he could, but Wally could see that all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and just hide from the world. Artemis, her face a look of pure shock. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. M'gann comforted her, and cried along with her. Connor just stood there, unsure of what he should do. He was pretty good friends with him, and all Wally wanted to do was to reappear, to say that he was alive, to spare everyone the misery.

Then he saw his new body. It was pretty ghostly. 'I get it now.' He thought. 'I'm a ghost. Boo.' It was a bit overwhelming. Not whelming. That was something Dick would've said. No, he couldn't think of anyone right now. The only thing he could concentrate on right now was finding a way to get back alive. And he meant solid alive, not ghostly alive. Oh my god, Artemis is facing my parents….. Wait a sec, I'm supposed to focus on being alive, not thinking about Artemis. Gah! Definetly


	2. Chapter 1

He floated around. He floated around some more. Then he pulled at his seemingly invisible hair. "GAH! WHY CAN'T I FIND A WAY BACK TO EARTH?!" He was frustrated, to put it simply. He was more than frustrated. But if there was a better word for it, he didn't know the word. "Now I wish I paid more attention in English class." He grumbled. He floated to Gotham, where Dick was staying with Batman for the time being, since it probably wasn't a good idea to leave him on his own. The poor guy was falling apart. On top of the fact that he was falling apart, he had a lot of other things to deal with. Like dealing with the team, keeping himself from falling apart, protecting Gotham. Dick was now sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He was mumbling to himself over and over again, "It was my fault he died, He died because of me." Wally didn't want him to do that to himself. He wanted to go over to Dick and tell him he was fine. To stop blaming himself. That it wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was Black Beetle's. Wally punched his invisible hand. Then he punched Dick's wall. It made a thump. Dick raised his head, having heard it. "Who's there?" He called out. Wally pondered on how he was going to answer him. "It's Wally. I'm not dead. I'm just invisible, and it's a little hard to get myself solid again." He said, hoping Dick could hear him. "Wally? Is it really you? Are you really there? Or am I just going crazy? I need some answers." Dick was frantically looking around, wondering if he really was going crazy. "Hmmmm. Can you feel this?" Wally punched Dick in the stomach. He doubled over. "Yeah," he groaned. "I felt that." He straightened again. "If you're not solid….. Then what exactly are you? If you're not a ghost." For once, the former Boy Wonder was confused. "Even I don't know what I am right now. Am I dead? Am I alive? It's super confusing." Wally scratched his head. Or tried to. "I better take you to Zantanna. I think she'll be relieved. Oh my God, what about Artemis?!" The guy was overthinking it. "Just take me to Zantanna first. We'll figure out everyone else later." Wally, not for the first time, calmed down Dick. "I'm going to Zeta there. Can you even go through a Zeta tube?" Wally shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go." Wally followed him to the Gotham Zeta tube, and in a blinding white light, they were gone.


	3. Message from the author

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter to Blown to Dust, just a message from yours truly. I don't really know if I want to continue this story, but if my fans (if any) want to keep reading, please post 5 reviews, then I'll post another chapter! So from now on, 5 reviews a chapter and I'll make another chapter. Thanks! Sooo… Start reviewing! **


End file.
